


Repercussions of a deathbed confession

by claremac



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claremac/pseuds/claremac
Summary: So we now know that Lady Denham could hear all that was said to her while she lay 'dying'. Charlotte had a private moment with her and I have always wondered what she might have told Lady D.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/James Stringer, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 73
Kudos: 120





	1. Charlotte tells all

Charlotte Heywood stood uneasily and looked closely at the form in the bed before her. She watched and hoped to see some movement just to be sure Lady Denham was indeed still alive. It was her turn to pay her last respects to the great lady of Sanditon. Elsewhere in the house, a group had assembled expecting to hear of the worst. According to Dr Fuchs, she hadn't long left and Charlotte fervently hoped she wouldn't breathe her last while she was still in the room.  
As she stood and surreptitiously examined the opulent surroundings, she felt some pity for the old woman. Her nearest relatives did not seem as concerned for the imminent parting of their aunt as she would've expected them to be. She knew enough of Sir Edward to know of his fake concern. Charlotte still had doubts about Clara Brereton and as for Ester Denham, she found her as confusing as the first day they had met.  
Charlotte had never had to pay her last respects to such a grand person before and was befuddled in what she should say or do. In Willingden, she had often had times when she visited old and ill neighbours, but never was she ushered into a room on her own to converse with an unconscious person.  
On their way to Sanditon house, she had enquired of Mary what she might do or talk about. Mary had suggested she speak as if Lady Denham was fully alert and enjoy the experience, as for once, she would have no cutting retort to add to the one sided conversation.  
Charlotte swallowed deeply and began her monologue and as was her preference, she started with honesty. 

"Lady Denham I'm truly sorry to see you, as ill as we are told. I hope you find the strength to rally and return to take your rightful place as the hostess of the regatta. It will be a great success if all that Mr Tom has planned, runs smoothly. The weather might be difficult to deal with, but we shan't allow that to dampen our spirits. We hope that quite a few of the beau monde will make the trip from London to watch the events. We tried our best to spread the word at a ball hosted by Mrs Maudsley. Lord Babbington managed to get us invites and even helped to spread the word amongst his highly connected friends. I personally didn't do a very good job of spreading the news of the regatta. I was somewhat distracted by events. Events that I still don't fully understand. Not just what happened at the ball, but also things that happened while I was in London in pursuit of Miss Lambe."

Charlotte paused and imagined the shock on Lady Denham's face if she was telling of her adventure to a fully conscious confidante. 

"It would be at this point, Lady Denham, you would surely chastise me for rushing off recklessly to London. I know it was impetuous but I felt responsible. You see, I had acted as a go between, for Miss Lambe and her admirer, Mr Molyneaux. The same gentleman that Mr Sidney had forbade her from seeing. As I'm sure you are aware, he had recently visited Sanditon, in secret, and Sidney, I mean, Mr Sidney, had discovered them together and was quite enraged. He wouldn't even listen to reason, as I had acted as chaperone throughout their meeting. Anyway, when Georgiana was kidnapped, during the cricket match, I felt I had played a part in her misfortune and needed to help. I took the last coach to London and had planned to go directly to Mr Molyneaux and confront him about his heavy handed behaviour. I know, I was naïve. I know, I put myself in danger. I've heard it enough since then from Sidney, er Mr Sidney and Mary and Mr Tom. If my parents ever find out they will be most displeased and disappointed. But, I believed it was the right thing to do, at the time. When I reached London I was terrified. It was so big and no one was in the least bit helpful but I persisted and found the address Mr Molyneaux mail had been sent to. It was not a pleasant part of town Lady Denham. It is right about now you would undoubtedly correctly label me as a nincompoop. It was frightening and I thought there wasn't much that could alarm me. But when a man grabs you in a dark alleyway and overpowers you, you realise the error of your decisions. Thankfully, Sidney, er Mr Sidney Parker was there, at just the right time to intervene. Not surprisingly, he was not best pleased to see me. We had quite a difference of opinion on how to proceed. He wished me to sit and await his instructions and I decided against his plan. He was not best pleased about that either. He is usually displeased with everything I do and say, but that is another confusing matter. We made our way through London and several interesting locations before we had a definite notion of where Georgiana was and then we took chase without further delay. At this stage Sidney and I were alone in his carriage and I know it was a compromising situation but we disagree so much no one would ever think there was an ulterior motive. If anyone learns of it, then I might find myself in a very delicate position. I do not wish to marry Sidney or ...or... or anyone for that matter, just because we were unaccompanied on a trip. If they knew of the other compromising incidents I have had with him, then they would definitely make us marry."

Charlotte stopped suddenly as she thought Lady Denham had moved slightly in her bed. She stopped and waited to see if there was a change to the patients condition. When it seemed there had been no change, for the better or for the worst, she resumed her tale. 

"If you were awake Lady Denham, I would ask your advice. On marriage. I came to Sanditon without truly thinking of marriage and have never spent much time considering if indeed I would ever marry. It seemed to be something that might happen someday, when or if, I met the right person. But since I've come to your village it seems to be the main topic of conversation or in the top five at least. It's all about marriage and money. It's never occurred to me before but they are closely linked and one without the other is a rarity, especially amongst the upper classes. There are times when I miss my home so much and I yearn for the simplicity of life there, but recently all my thoughts of my family and the future is especially poignant when I realise that my father might be a gentleman but without a fortune my prospects are much reduced. This might concern some but I'm glad of my lack of fortune, when I see the problems it causes for Miss Lambe, Miss Denham and Sir Denham. They will always doubt their partner, for the ghost of money will always hover nearby. When I or if I marry, I will know it is not my fortune my husband has desired. And I know, I will not need fine dresses or fine houses to make me happy. If he can stand my outspoken and critical nature, then we will be well satisfied. Sidney, eh some people, have tried their best to correct my bad habits but I fear I have been indulged by my parents for too many years. If I need to change and become a quiet and polite lady, who stays at home and does needlework and practices the piano, then I might go mad. There are some who have told me that I shouldn't change but Mr Stringer is too polite to correct anyone's bad behaviour. Well with a lady at least. I have witnessed him have some heated exchanges with Mr Tom and I have a feeling that all is still not well between Mr Tom and the builders. Mary is also concerned for her husband but he is a busy and creative spirit who never settles to worry about anything. While the opposite is the case with his brother. Sidney is a conundrum. I wonder have you any insights that might explain his changeable behaviour. One minute he embarrasses us both by arguing in the street, then he teases with jokes and quips and then, then, he tells me I'm the only one he wishes to dance with. He tells me I'm as good as anyone in the whole ballroom in London. Then he dances with me in the most , well to be honest... inappropriate manner. I had quite forgotten we were still in public and at a ball. It was most confusing. I was perplexed by the depth of my feelings and still am. From strong dislike to definite admiration. I still can't fathom the change. Even Susan, a lady I met at the ball, she could tell I was confused and then she made the ridiculous suggestion that I was in love with him. How you would hoot at that idea Lady Denham. Me and Sidney Parker! He who finds fault with everyone. Or so I once thought. But I have caught glimpses of a softer side to him. It's almost as if he hides his true feelings behind a stern and frowning front. He must've been badly hurt once upon a time. But anyway, he has rekindled an old romance with a rich widow. Mr Tom was excited by their reunion so she must've been a favourite of the family to be so well received. It just seems a little odd after all he had said in the past weeks and how he behaved in the last few days, to then turn so quickly to an old love. Some words of wisdom would be welcome at this point Lady Denham. If I was at home, I would seek the advice of my father and he did warn me of the strangeness of seaside resorts but what I have seen and thought since coming to Sanditon, has been a real eyeopener."

Charlotte chuckled to herself as she paused and thought back to the vision of Sidney Parker emerging from the sea in all his naked glory. 

"There have been quite a few eye opening events. Things I haven't spoken about to anyone, but I feel I can tell you as will not be able to repeat them. Firstly, it was on my first visit to your home here at Sanditon House. Mary had suggested I might see some deer in the park but what I saw that day was a sight I had never seen before and did not quite understand it. Sir Denham was in an intimate clinch of sorts, with Clara. Well, Clara was holding onto Sir Edward in a most inappropriate manner and seemed to be massaging a part of his anatomy. I was most shocked and it was only when I saw Sidney, naked, that I had a better idea of what Clara was doing. Oh it's so embarrassing to even recollect these events. I'm glad you can't hear me but it is somewhat of a relief to be able to unburden some of my thoughts. As you can imagine, I was totally shocked to see anyone emerge from the water but when I realised it was a naked Sidney Parker, I was stunned. It has taught me never to wander around secluded coves again! It was fortunate I was alone and no one witnessed such an exchange. I have seen many a thing Lady Denham as I am someone who was brought up on a farm. I am also the daughter of a man who has an extensive and varied library, but I had never seen the sight of such a perfect specimen of a male physique. He was as if Michelangelo's David had come to life, in all its glory, yet the famous statue does not do Sidney credit. It was an image that has yet to fade from my mind's eye."

Lady Denham seemed to again move or even stifle a cough. Charlotte watched and waited but again there seems to be no change in the patients condition. 

"I ran for all I was worth when I recovered from my shock but the sight of him rising from the ocean has been in my dreams so frequently I fear I will never be able to put it from my mind. Even when we touch, in a smallest of ways, and especially when we were so close together at Mrs Maudsley's ball, I could barely keep from blushing at the memory of him. Even the scent of him has made my mind wander into wondering about intimacies between men and women. No matter, he would not want to marry me. We have nothing in common. Ester told me he was 'unstable and unreliable'. Mary even told me she didn't believe it was in his nature to be settled. And as for his business, 'importing and exporting', what does that truly mean? I fear his business dealings are not all as one would wish. He denies connections to the slave trade and I hope he is being truthful, for Georgiana's sake. I believe Mr Stringer would be a much more appropriate match or even someone who I have yet to meet. Perhaps you have someone in your list of connections who might do for me? Not Sir Edward though. I know you believe him to be a good young man but I fear he has you hoodwinked. It is a pity you can't right the wrongs he has inflicted upon Clara and I suspect, Ester. A woman has only her reputation and I fear he has misused them both. The penalty would be heavy to the damage of their reputations, if people were to know of his actions. I will never speak of what I know, to any living person, but sometimes these things are found out in different ways. I hope for their sake they can escape his power. The power of love, Lady Denham, I have discovered, is powerful indeed. How you survived two marriages is admirable and one day I hope to find one who will allow me to be myself, for that is the only person I can be. And Sidney, can either accept it or find himself another person to be a source of entertainment. And here I am, speaking of Sidney Parker again! I believe my confusion is evident. My thoughts keep returning to him and I struggle to understand how my opinion of him varies so much. He would've been the last man I would have believed myself to fall in love with. Perhaps it is an affliction, like the measles and can't be controlled. For I do believe I have fallen in love with Sidney Parker. What would you say to me now, Lady Denham? It is as you suspected all along or am I being a fool? Oh, to be able to get an opinion from you, who now know everything. Perhaps an answer will come to me in another way. For now Lady Denham, thank you for listening to me and thank you for making me welcome in your seaside town of Sanditon. I love it here and would be happy to remain here for many months. It has been a pleasure to meet such a fine lady as yourself. I will never forget your unique form of kindness and I hope one day to be as direct and fearless as you are."

Charlotte waited a moment and said a few prayers in silence before leaving the bedside of her friend Lady Denham. She still had many questions on her mind but felt a certain level of relief in unburdening her conscience to someone who would never be able to share her secrets.


	2. Sidney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay but RL can be very exhausting at the minute.   
> Thanks for all the encouraging comments and support.   
> Have a safe and Happy Christmas.

Sidney was astounded at Tom’s ability to make him do things he would normally be adamant about refusing to do. A look and a phrase were enough to make him feel guilty enough to bend to his will. It had always been the same, Tom had years of practise at manipulating Sidney and while he was fully aware of it, he couldn't find it in him to stand up to him. It was never worth it. So here he stood at the bedside of a dying Lady Denham. Tom had insisted it was for the good of the family that he should pay his respects. And what was good for the Parkers, was good for Sanditon. Arthur and Diana were to visit tomorrow, so Sidney felt it best to get it over with.   
As he took in his surroundings he couldn't help wondering at the expensive furnishings and ornamentation. He had been in many fine houses as guests of his friends, but nowhere had such a distinct style as Sanditon House. He thought it would not be long in Sir Edward’s possession before big changes would be made. This led him to despair at how quickly Sir Edward would squander whatever fortune Lady D left him. Wine and women were costly luxuries that Edward seemed to favour, even currently with so little income. The stories he had heard and the things he had witnessed of Edward, was enough to reconsider Georgiana’s safety in Sanditon. 

He took out his pocket watch to check how long he had already been in the sick room; five minutes was hardly going to satisfy Tom, so he thought he might as well say something to pass the time.   
"Well Lady Denham, I'm sure you're wondering why I have come to your bedside. Indeed, I too am wondering the same. Tom is most anxious about your health and we all do hope for your recovery. You have been a friend to our family for many years’ Lady D. You have always been a character in our lives. I have fond memories of you and our mother, keeping us occupied on the beach, when we were probably the same age as Tom’s children are now. You were quite the competitor when it came to sandcastle building. I remember one time, this sandcastle you helped me build. It was the finest I had ever seen and yet Tom, somehow, managed to break it with a stray cricket ball. I often wonder if it was deliberate. You gave me a look that day that seemed full of sympathy and I took strength from it.” 

Sidney paused as a rush of other memories made him frustrated all over again. He needed to remind himself that Tom was his brother and their father had always preached to them "family must come first"   
He felt restless, so he took a few steps around the room. He paused at the blazing fire and took a moment to study the flames. His mind full of thoughts that he had never verbalised before. Here was an opportunity, to say what he had always swallowed down in the past. He turned back and took a seat by the bedside of the much-failed grand dame. 

"I think you knew even then that Tom was a difficult person to understand and probably have come to realise it even more in recent years. His heart is in the right place and his ambition is to be admired, I just wish.... I just wish so many things.   
I wish he wouldn't expect so much from me for a start. He sets me up with such high expectations and I hate letting him or Mary down. And he knows it.   
I wish he would temper his ideas, just a little.   
I wish he appreciated what he does have instead of always pushing for more.   
I wish he would cherish his wife and children. He does not know how I envy him that."

These thoughts made him restless and he surged to his feet and paced the vast room. Did he dare expose his deepest wishes to this unlikely confessor. He felt safe enough to continue as in his opinion Dr Fuchs was correct, Lady D didn't have long left. She had taken a few deep breaths while he had been in the room but there hadn't been a flicker of recognition to his voice. So, he took a deep breath and released the tension he had been struggling with since he and Charlotte had danced at the ball in London. He retook his seat but found himself holding his head in his hands, such was his despair. 

"If I could have my ideal woman by my side, I would devote every act and thought to her happiness. She would no doubt let me know if I was in error. She’s blunt enough, so there would be no mistaking her happiness. And that's a good thing. It's one of the things about her I love the most. Her directness, her kindness, her compassion and that's not even taking account of her beauty and intelligence.   
Yes, Lady D, grouchy Sidney Parker is in love.   
No doubt you have noticed things that have occurred between her and I. You always notice things. I do believe you were even aware of my feelings before I was. And you probably could take a very accurate guess of whom I speak"

He found himself chuckling to himself as he recollected all the times he had run into Charlotte. Both physically and verbally. 

"I don't think for one moment that the seating arrangements at your luncheon for Miss Lambe were not intentional. And as for the conversation at that same event. You are sometimes much too clever for the likes of me. A real matchmaker with an inspired vision. How you thought to pair Charlotte with an old cynic like me, was providential.   
She has saved me, Lady D.   
She has given me hope, where I had long abandoned any desire to ever find a woman I could tolerate enough to marry."

He was on his feet again and stood looking out onto the immaculate lawns of Sanditon House. With his back to her, he failed to see the old Lady open one eye and check on him. 

"Oh, there have been many young ladies, and their mothers, trying to match me up, but they were all so insipid and bland. You would call me a vain peacock for saying such a thing, but it is the reality of it. They had no thoughts of their own, no opinions they had any passion for.   
Without passion in a marriage, I fear I would suffocate.   
And to think the perfect woman arrived by chance in Sanditon."

He fell silent again as he considered how fate had brought them together. In his mind’s eye he could see her again as she stood by Mary’s side on the cliff top, not far from here. He studied the distance and thought he could identify the very spot he had first met her. 

"We didn't have an ideal start and for that I take the blame. I was the brute you know me to be. I was angry, resentful and discontent in returning at Tom’s summons. I took it out on her and thought nothing of it, as I would be soon returned to town. But there was something about her even then, that made me pause."

Sidney paused himself as he coloured at all the disagreements they had had and how badly he had treated her. He was ashamed of how he used to be. 

"No matter how much I pushed her away, I could not stop thinking about her. And then, when we were in London, and I saw her cope with the worst of situations, she showed her magnificence. No other woman could've dealt with it all with such compassion and clarity. Her presence was crucial to our successful recovery of Georgiana and I don't think she even realises it; such is her modesty."

He felt his spirit dip as he yet again tried to figure out Charlotte’s opinion of him. He retook his seat and loosely clasped the hand of Lady Denham, as he had as a young boy. 

"Alas, I fear she doesn't think much of me. And right she is. I'm not worthy of her and yet there have been times when... But no, I predict she will not have me. I'm too old and jaded for the likes of her. She deserves the best of men. I think that Young Stringer has already declared his feelings and has claimed her, but I fear asking her and knowing for sure that she is lost to me. If you were alert enough, I would even implore on your assistance and guidance Lady D. You would undoubtedly put me straight. You and Charlotte are quite alike in many ways and perhaps that's why you would be the best person to advise me. But regrettably, I fear here too my timing has been somewhat off. I've been too late to gain your advice and guidance just as I've been too late to fully realise my feelings for Charlotte. As you once said to me Lady D   
"Sidney you need to pause and think before you act so rashly" you may not remember it, but it was after I had broken my own favourite toy horse after I found Tom had painted it to match his toy horse. A very juvenile and counterproductive act but I worry that I have paused too long in this case.  
Perhaps it is for the best. This Sidney Parker might be better off on his own, as a prop to his brother Tom and adored uncle to his nieces and nephews. That will have to be enough. "

Sidney rose to his feet and prepared to leave the room. His mood had taken quite a journey of ups and downs over the past half hour, but he was glad he had come. 

"I thank you Lady Denham for your undivided attention. Never have I spent such a refreshing time with you. Well that is since you nursed me through the measles when I was five and your endless supply of liquorice when I mourned the loss of my pet dog. Those things will not be forgotten. I might also take this opportunity to confess it was indeed I, who ruined your rose bushes, but I allowed Arthur to take the blame.   
Thank you, Lady D and good speed."

Sidney felt a slight buoyancy in his step as he left the room. He felt unburdened and more focused as he left Sanditon House and made his way back towards Charlotte.


	3. Lady Denham has a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in adding this chapter but real life is currently...you know yourself!

Lady Denham looked about her and was thrilled at the sights and sounds of joy that was to be witnessed at this wedding reception. She was most delighted and relieved to see the happiness of Esther and Lord Babbington. Her eye was drawn to the couple who were currently speaking to the newlyweds. Mr Sidney Parker and Mrs Eliza Campion were an unexpected couple. She had heard of how they were once betrothed but very little details about the circumstances of why it did not take place. It was her ‘new’ knowledge, gained with a slight degree of mischief, that she had heard from Sidney and Miss Heywood that was making her confused. While she was on her death bed, both had been blunt and honest with their feelings about the other and she had always suspected that there was more than could be seen between the two. When this most recent engagement was announced it didn't feel right and not the pairing she had expected to hear of.   
Lady Denham knew enough about marriage as she had buried two husbands of her own and how often it was dictated by money and not love. She had suffered as a result in the years gone by. Rowland had hurt her when he had opted to marry for money, and she would do her utmost to make sure the same didn't happen Charlotte. Sidney wasn't that sort of cold and calculating man. She had known him too long. He was a hot-headed fool that was too loyal to his brother, but he wouldn't intentionally mislead a girl. And she could tell he wasn't happy. A marriage based on class and money was a cold and lonely one.   
Part of her was relieved that Mrs Campion's money would help with the rebuild of Sanditon but not at the cost of two young people's happiness. Especially, when neither of those two people were responsible for the mess that was created by Tom Parker. That man was beyond understanding. Was he oblivious to the hurt that she could see on the face of Sidney Parker? Did Tom know and not care that his brother was suffering? Did Mrs Campion have no pride that she had to buy herself a husband? Was Charlotte Heywood just going to accept the fact and not fight for her future? 

Lady Denham decided then and there that she would do what she could, for she felt a loyalty and friendship with the two young people and wanted to see them happy. There would have to be something done and done quickly before a wedding took place. How she would manoeuvre the players in this little drama she had no idea, but something had to be done and she was going to start now. She may be old, but she was not blind. She had seen them at the midsummer ball, and they were failing to disguise their feelings. She had even seen them alone on the balcony before Edward bombed into the cheerful event.   
She moved to intercept Charlotte who was thankfully currently on her own.   
“Well Miss Heywood, you still proclaiming your independence? Or is it none of our young men have taken your fancy? I'll wager we see you walk down the aisle very soon. What do you say Mr Parker?”  
She could tell from the looks on the faces of the pair that they were gobsmacked and more than a little uncomfortable with her question. Now was a good time to leave them to talk. Hopefully, they would be as frank with each other as they had been to her ‘dying’ form. She prayed they realised that they could not leave things as they were for fate was unreliable.   
As she stood talking to one of Lord Babbington’s guests she kept an eye on the pair and could tell from their body language that things were awkward. Sidney was poised as if he was being held back from what he truly wanted to do, she would guess it was a wish to step closer to Miss Heywood or remove himself from the garden completely. She nearly shouted out when she saw Mrs Campion join the pair. The venomous look she could see being directed towards Charlotte confirmed her first opinion of Eliza Campion. She may have money, but she was no lady. Lady Denham was going to enjoy besting that young madam.   
Lady Denham was content in her matchmaking abilities as she had made the right moves to get Ester and Babbington to this point and they were obviously smitten with each other and she would do her utmost for Charlotte and Sidney. She took another look around the assembled guests considering her options.   
Of course, Ester and Babbington would be useful in her plans but they would be too occupied in the coming weeks to be of immediate help. But there was poor unfortunate Mary Parker.   
Mary would be an excellent ally in assisting her in her endeavour. She had noticed the sad glances she had been giving Sidney and Charlotte. She might know more of what happened but how to find out without revealing her own information from their innocent ‘confessions’. She needed to be clever in prying the required information from her and engaging her assistance. 

“Mrs Parker, I hope you are enjoying the celebrations. A fine spread has been planned of which I’m sure you have not witnessed before”   
“Indeed, Lady Denham a most generous array of treats.”  
“it may be a ‘small country wedding’ as I have just overheard being ridiculed, but I have attended some of the finest society weddings and this is as good, if not better, in regard to taste and quality.”  
“I agree wholeheartedly Lady Denham. It’s a deserving breakfast for Ester and Lord Babbington. And to see them both so happy is a credit to you no doubt.”  
“I will take your credit Mrs Parker but there are others who might benefit from my wisdom in the matrimonial arena. Miss Heywood for example. She still claims to not be on the hunt for a husband but truly what else should a young woman of her age be concerned about if not marriage and her future? She does not seem to be her usual exuberant and happy self. What do you know of her change of mood? Has she had bad news from home perhaps?”  
“No bad news that I am aware of Lady Denham, but she has been somewhat subdued for several weeks now. I believe it might be to do with her imminent departure from Sanditon. She has quite fallen in love with the place by her own admission”  
“I believe she has fallen in love, but I don’t believe it is with the place as much as a resident. What say you Mrs Parker? Am I wrong in my observations? Did my eyes deceive me at the midsummers ball? What do you know of the events that proceeded that scoundrel Edward’s appearance and don’t be coy with me?”  
Mary Parker took a cautious glance around the surrounding guests.   
“I believe I might like to discuss this matter in a more private setting Lady Denham. Perhaps I might invite myself to tea tomorrow afternoon if you are available.”  
“You are quite correct Mrs Parker, but I feel an earlier meeting might be necessary. I will meet you tomorrow morning as I take my daily constitutional along the cliff path. There is much to be done and with the greatest of haste”


	4. A cliff top walk

It had been quite a challenge for Mary to remove herself from Trafalgar house that morning without revealing her true purpose. Tom was easily distracted and never asked too many questions, but Charlotte was as always prepared to be of assistance to Mary whenever she was needed. She had decided to stick as close to the truth as she could as she excused herself from attending to her children and asked Charlotte to assist the nanny as she was required at Sanditon house at the behest of Lady Denham. A better natured young woman would be hard to find, thought Mary, as she made her way to her rendezvous with Lady Denham, and Sidney was a fool if he didn’t do something about the current situation. She wondered at what Lady D knew of the matter and what she might have up her sleeve with her plots and plans.  
The two ladies met at the appointed place and time and proceeded along the clifftop path. Lady Denham’s maid keeping her instructed distance as they strolled along. Mary thought it best to wait for Lady Denham to begin as she was still on edge about voicing her thoughts and perhaps revealing too much to the wrong person.   
“Shall we cut straight to the heart of the matter Mrs Parker? I want to know the real circumstances around the engagement of Mr Sidney Parker and Mrs Campion.”  
As used as Mary was to the bluntness of Lady Denham, even this was a most direct question.   
“I’m sure you are already aware that Sidney and Mrs Campion were previously engaged and have only recently rekindled their romance after meeting again at a recent ball in London. That is a well-known fact I had believed, Lady Denham.”  
“Yes, yes, I believe that is the story that has been industriously spread by your own good husband but there is something that does not sit right with me, Mrs Parker, and I mean to find out the full truth of the matter “  
“I don’t know what you could mean Lady Denham. They are a happily reunited, once betrothed couple. What more could there be?”  
“I have eyes Mrs Parker and while I am old, I am not blind! That was not a happily betrothed couple that I witnessed at the wedding yesterday. Sidney Parker looked as if he had been sentenced to either hard labour in the colonies or to choose the hangman’s noose. Now be frank with me, Mrs Parker, we don’t have time for pretty deception and half-truths. Answer me this then. Why did they not marry the first time they were engaged?”  
“I was not a member of the Parker family at the time Lady Denham so I’m afraid I do not have all the facts and I wouldn’t like to repeat speculation”  
“Well tell me what you do know, and let me inform you before we proceed much further, Mrs Parker, I do not believe you are the dim wit you sometimes choose to portray, even though you are surrounded by them half the time. I appreciate and congratulate you on your discretion but I’m no fool and I know that you know enough to satisfy me in this matter. Now confess it – why did they not marry years ago?”  
“I believe Mrs Campion chose another over Sidney. Mr Campion was richer and somewhat older. I believe her family were quite insistent on his large fortune being essential for their approval. Sidney did not have the fortune he does now, or did have, I mean, he was not the businessman he is today. And Mrs Campion has only recently come out of mourning”  
“Indeed, that makes some sense but within that story lies another problem Mrs Parker. And it is this. I have known Sidney Parker for much of his life and I remember his sudden disappearance from these shores. I had also heard at the time that there had been a woman involved and he had taken it very badly.”  
Mary tightened the grip on her parasol. Why did Lady Denham ask such questions when she already knew so much?  
“Yes, I do know many things Mrs Parker, so there’s no need to give me that exasperated look. Now I will continue with the source of my confusion. Sidney Parker took his jilting so severely he had to be shipped off to Antigua to recover and now you try to tell me he has forgiven that same woman and chose her over Charlotte Heywood?”  
Mary was speechless at the mention of Charlotte’s name. What was the old woman going to reveal next? Had she seen them somewhere? Had someone been gossiping about them? Had Charlotte told Ester of her feelings? Had Sidney confessed to Lord Babbington? Mary was keen to know but was still on edge with the fear of saying too much. Her own ‘knowledge’ was based on her observations and nothing more.   
“Lady Denham I don’t know why you think there was anything between Sidney and Charlotte. There had been no promises, as I am sure one or both would’ve surely announced it if there had been anything official”  
“There may not have been anything official Mrs Parker but I know what I saw at the midsummer ball. Can you deny that there wasn’t some partiality between them on that night?”  
Lady Denham had paused and turned to study Mary’s reaction closely.   
“I couldn’t possibly comment Lady Denham. Neither of them had ever spoken of the matter to me”  
Mary could feel her heart racing and had to remind herself that what she had said was a fact, but she was getting more anxious as the conversation progressed. Was Lady Denham going to cause a scandal and ruin Charlotte’s reputation? Was she going to ruin Sidney’s engagement and thus the rescue line Tom had received because of that beneficial arrangement? Mary found herself struggling to breathe as Lady Denham stepped closer and stared directly into her eyes.   
“And there was never any passing comment, moment or look between them? Really, Mrs Parker, you need to be frank with me if we are to rectify this matter.”  
“What matter needs to be rectified Lady Denham? I am confused by your meaning”  
“We cannot allow Sidney Parker to become the husband of Mrs Campion. Is that clear enough for you Mrs Parker? Miss Heywood is the perfect match for him, and he has been transformed since he has met her. I dare you to deny it. I have watched them closely this past summer and there has been an attachment that has built, and I expected them to announce their betrothal after the midsummer ball. If it hadn’t been for a list of events that occurred that night perhaps, they might have already had their banns read. Now, what say you Mrs Parker?”  
“I am amazed Lady Denham. Do you truly think there is an attachment between Sidney and Charlotte? What do you know? Has someone said something? And even if there was, there is nothing we can do about it as Sidney and Mrs Campion are most definitely engaged.”  
“They may be engaged Mrs Parker, but they are not yet married. So, there is much that can be done but we must act swiftly.”  
Mary felt sick to her stomach. She was torn between her wishes for the happiness of Sidney and Charlotte and the consequences there might be if Mrs Campion was to leave with her fortune.   
“I feel compelled to add some information Lady Denham. Information that might be very significant to any decision you might make that could perhaps separate Mrs Campion and Sidney.”  
“Proceed, Mrs Parker. You sound most serious and by the colour of your face I fear you may expire on this very pathway”  
“It is not my news to tell and I am going against a promise I have made to my family and every shred of pride I have within me but you need to know that it is Mrs campions fortune that has saved Sanditon. Without her fortune the rebuild of the burnt terrace could not happen and your investment will be lost. “  
Mary swallowed deeply and felt her anxiety rise as she had felt backed into a corner and couldn’t stand idly by and allow further disasters to occur when they had been so recently saved from definite ruin.   
“Of this I am also aware, Mrs Parker. I have friends in many places, and I was most industrious in my conversations at the wedding yesterday. You have merely confirmed what most of the ton were gossiping about yesterday. While it is unfortunate, I find myself unconcerned with the potential loss of Mrs Campions apparent fortune.”  
Mary thought her head was going to explode. The gall of the woman. If her rudeness wasn’t enough with her unnecessary and impertinent questions about Sidney and Charlotte, but to now declare she didn’t care about the money. She really was too much but Mary knew she needed to keep calm but she couldn’t remain silent.   
“But you threatened our family with the poor house and debtors’ prison. You and your threats forced Sidney to do what he has done. Now you claim you do not mind. How can you be so unfeeling? I am astounded at your attitude and I must confess most angry.”  
“Yes, you are right to be angry. Just as I was right to be angry with your fool of a husband when I learnt of his neglect with the insurance. But your anger will fade just as mine has done. It took me a few weeks to realise it but now with Ester married and well settled I realise there is none who needs my fortune so why would I worry? I have enough to do me for the years I have left and still some to attract an interested distant relative to be my companion for those years. But I will not be calling in my debts anytime soon Mrs Parker. I am sorry if it has caused you anxiety on a personal level, but it was my immediate reaction and I can be a little hot headed. The older I get the less I feel the need to control my temper. But we digress. Sidney and Charlotte. How can we end this farce of an engagement and get the proper pair in front of an altar?”  
Mary was flabbergasted. Lady Denham had a heart and for some reason she was going to try and assist Sidney and Charlotte. While it might take a while to come to terms with these facts she was in agreement with the old bat. They needed to do something.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this will have many chapters but as usual I'll make it up as I go along. All feedback welcome.


End file.
